nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Virtual Console wishlist
Please list the games under their respective consoles. 23:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Wii Nintendo Entertainment System *''Al Unser Jr. Turbo Racing'' - I swear this game is better than Pole Position *''Bad Dudes'' *''Battletoads'' *''Bionic Commando'' *''Bomberman'' - how has this not been released yet? *''A Boy and His Blob'' - especially with the Wii remake/sequel out *''BurgerTime'' *''Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers'' - Disney Afternoon *''Darkwing Duck'' - Disney Afternoon fans would be pleased *''Devil World'' (Japan only) *''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' *''Dr. Mario'' - how has this not been released yet? *''Dragon Warrior'' *''DuckTales'' - Disney Afternoon *''Duck Hunt'' - now that you have the Zapper, bring back the games designed for it *''Gumshoe'' *''Gunsmoke'' *''Hogan's Alley'' *''Karnov'' *''Kung Fu'' *''Marble Madness'' *''Mega Man 4'' *''Mega Man 5'' *''Mega Man 6'' *''Mother'' (Japan only) *''''Nazo no Murasamejō''/''Mysterious Murasame Castle'''' (Japan only) *''Popeye'' *''Pro Wrestling'' *''Super Off Road'' *''TaleSpin'' - Disney Afternoon *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' -the special moves in this game are awesome *''Tetris'' - please solve the rights disputes *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Top Gun'' *''World Class Track Meet'' Super Nintendo Entertainment System *''Aero the Acro-Bat'' *''Aladdin'' - please do the Disney games *''Battle Clash'' *''Battletoads & Double Dragon'' *''Battletoads in Battlemaniacs'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Biker Mice From Mars'' *''C2 Judgement Clay'' *''EarthBound'' - DO IT ALREADY!!!! >:( *''Fighter's History'' *''Goof Troop'' - Disney Afternoon *''The Jungle Book'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''Kirby Super Star'' - Kirby's Dream Land 3 is too NES-ish. *''The Lion King'' - Disney *''Magical Quest'' - Disney *''Mario Paint'' - would work well with the Wii remote *''Mega Man 7'' - finish the Mega Man series *''Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse'' *''Nickelodeon GUTS'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Star Fox'' *''Star Fox 2'' - supposedly, they completed the game, but never released it *''Super Bomberman'' - please start this series *''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario Kart'' (I just replayed this a while back: still a classic) *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (another classic that needs to be re-released) *''Super Off Road: the Baja'' *''Tecmo Super Baseball'' - the SNES tecmo games are cool *''Tecmo Super Bowl'' - SNES tecmo *''Tecmo Super NBA Basketball'' - SNES tecmo *''Tecmo Super Bowl II'' *''Tecmo Super Bowl III'' - Carolina, Jacksonville, and free agency. Booyah! *''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' *''Tetris Attack'' *''Tin Star'' *''The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang'' Nintendo 64 *''007 GoldenEye'' - one of the most popular N64 games ever *''Banjo-Kazooie'' *''Bomberman 64'' - why haven't you begun this franchise yet? *''ClayFighter 63⅓'' *''Custom Robo'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' - you can replace Conker with Dixie if you wish. *''Donkey Kong 64'' - Why hasn't this big game been released yet? *''Dr. Mario 64'' - just so Dr. Mario fans can have their fun *''Excitebike 64'' *''Glover'' *''Mario Party'' - nostalgic for N64 fans *''Mario Party 2'' - nostalgic for N64 fans *''Mario Party 3'' - nostalgic for N64 fans *''Mega Man 64'' *''Micro Machines V3'' - I love Micros and would love this game! *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' *''Quest 64'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Racer'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Toy Story 2'' Sega Genesis *''Batman'' - Arcade superheros *''Bonkers'' - Disney Afternoon *''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Decap Attack'' *''Earthworm Jim 2'' *''Gargoyles'' - Disney Afternoon *''Joe & Mac'' *''Micro Machines: Turbo Tournament'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat II'' *''Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Rocket Knight Adventures'' *''Sonic & Knuckles'' - I'm sure everyone will appreciate it *''Spider-Man'' - arcade superheros *''Superman'' - arcade superheros *''Tecmo Super Hockey'' - I love the baseball, basketball, and football ones *''The Tick'' *''X-Men'' - arcade superheros Sega Master System *Columns- for the beautiful music mostly *Ecco the Dolphin- the Genesis version omitted the cool "SeeeeeeeeeGAaaaaaaaaaaaa". *Castle of Illusion *Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball- I miss this game Arcade *Donkey Kong- for the cement factory *Space Invaders *Asteroids *Virtua Fighter 2 *Sonic R *Sonic Championship DSi Game and Watch *Oil Panic *Octopus *Flagman *Judge *Fire *Legend of Zelda *Mario Bros. *Donkey Kong *Parachute Game Boy *Super Mario Land *Super Mario Land 2 *Donkey Kong Land *Donkey Kong Land 2 *Donkey Kong Land 3 *Super Mario Land 3 *Pokemon Red and Blue *Donkey Kong '94 *Kirby's Dream Land *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Tetris *Pokemon Yellow Game Boy Color *Pokemon Gold and Silver *Pokemon Crystal *Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX *Super Mario Bros. DX Game Gear *Sonic Drift 2 *Sonic Chaos *Castle of Illusion *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball *Columns *Ecco the Dolphin Category:Watercooler